Itachi Uchiha
Itachi Uchiha (Uchiha Itachi) was one of the supporting characters in the Naruto franchise and is also the eldest son of Fugaku Uchiha and Mikoto Uchiha. He was an ANBU Captain and a prodigy from Konohagakure's famed Uchiha clan. He is Sasuke Uchiha's late older brother, Sakura Uchiha's late brother-in-law, and also Sarada Uchida's late paternal uncle. He is voiced/portrayed by Crispin Freeman, who also voiced Alucard in the American English dub of Hellsing and William Turner in Kingdom Hearts series. Family *Fugaku Uchiha (father, deceased) *Mikoto Uchiha (mother, deceased) *Sasuke Uchiha (younger brother) *Sakura Uchiha (sister-in-law) *Sarada Uchiha (niece) Character relationships *Theodore Seville - One of his former allies. *Lady Jaguara - Jaguara (Mary Elizabeth McGlynn) worked for Itachi in Naruto x Wolf's Rain before she was killed by Lord Darcia III (Steven Blum). *Donald Duck - One of his former allies. *Max Goof - One of his former allies. Plans to use him as bait to lure in his father Goofy Goof (Bill Farmer). *Roxanne Richter - One of his former allies. *Goofy Goof - One of his main targets. *Minnie Mouse - One of his main targets. *Mickey Mouse - One of his main targets. *Daisy Duck - One of his main targets. *Pluto the Dog - One of his main targets. *Kizashi Haruno - His sister-in-law's father, his niece's maternal grandfather, and also his younger brother's father-in-law. *Mebuki Haruno - His sister-in-law's mother, his niece's maternal grandmother, and also his younger brother's mother-in-law. *Henry Wu - One of his former allies. He attempts to stop him in Naruto: The Fallen Kingdom, sensing his wicked agenda. * Ending description Itachi Uchiha and Drizella Tremaine (Russi Taylor) had fought before. Although Itachi was humiliated by his defeat at her hands so many years ago, this time the outcome would be different... Itachi had stolen Sasuke's amulet at the request of Drizella's younger sister, Anastasia Tremaine (Tress MacNeille). With the amulet in his possession, Itachi came to realization that he was now in total control of the revived deadly ninja army. Rather than hand the amulet and the undead ninja army over to his vengeful younger brother Sasuke Uchiha, Itachi kept them for himself and used the undead ninja army to ambush and kill Drizella Tremaine, ending their fierce rivalry once and for all. Category:Spoilers Category:Important Category:Naruto Heroes Category:Secret Agents Category:Heroic Criminals Category:Antagonist Heroes Category:Wise Heroes Category:Villains turned to the Good Side Category:Protectors Category:Emotionless Heroes Category:Honorable Heroes Category:Sophisticated Heroes Category:Illusionists Category:Unwanted Heroes Category:False Antagonist Category:Undead Heroes Category:Genius Category:Deceased Heroes Category:Tragic Heroes Category:Lethal Heroes Category:Fallen Heroes Category:Elementals Category:Recurring Heroes Category:Knifemen Category:Speedsters Category:Pyrotic Heroes Category:Brother of a Villain Category:Siblings Category:Redeemed Heroes Category:Swordsmen Category:Brutes Category:Fighters Category:Male Heroes Category:Males Category:Heroic Karma Houndini Category:Magnificent Bastards & Guile Heroes Category:Virtually Resourceful Category:Heroes with Dissonant Serenity Category:Law Enforcers Category:Byronic Heroes Category:Falsey Acccused Heroes Category:Provoker Category:Multipliers Category:Heroic Liars Category:Anti Villains Category:Traitor Category:Heroic Assassins Category:Ergokinetic Heroes Category:Neutral Good Category:Heroes with Evil Counterparts Category:Former Slaves Category:Good Vs. Good Category:Chi Masters Category:Manga Heroes Category:Anime Heroes Category:Knight Templar Category:Reactionary Heroes Category:Dreaded Heroes Category:War Heroes Category:Extremists Category:Summoners Category:Reality Warper Category:Anti-Heroes Category:Revived Heroes Category:Heartbroken Heroes Category:Strategic Heroes Category:Reality-Preserver Category:Saved Soul Category:Familes Category:Chaotic Neutral Category:Died with Honor Category:Remorseful Heroes Category:Heroic Sociopaths Category:Heroes from the past